Caen Liadon
Description Personality Caen's previous profession was a lawyer before he became an adventurer. He fought for the truth and in the defense of others that could not defend themselves. These traits kept with Caen throughout his life. Caen sticks by his friends and family and will defend them until the end but is always looking for a solution to a problem. This may make him seem cold or insincere at times. A man of many talents due to his bardic nature, Caen may have something in common with just about everyone and is always interested in other's stories and experiences. His bardic power comes from oration but Caen is able to play a song or two on occasion. In combat, Caen is a tactician. Instead of using raw power to win, Caen controls the battlefield with his many crowd control spells. He also boosts the confidence of his own team with his inspirational words and speeches and provide magical buffs if needed. Caen is a jack of all trades and has something up his sleeve in every encounter. Appearance Caen comes from a noble family so he likes to make sure he keeps himself always presentable. He keeps his ashen-grey hair looking pristine and his looks on point. Being devilishly handsome also helps him a great deal. Caen is currently 52 years old and would be considered an elderly person if he was fully human but His Half-Elf nature allows him to look a lot younger than what his age actually is. Caen has multiple suits that he periodically changes and can be seen usually wearing formal attire at all times. The suit that he wears the most is his 3-Piece Grey Suit Jacket along with accompanying Red Tie. In Battle, Caen switches to his Regal Studded Leather Armor to protect him but also wears his suit underneath. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Abs-o-Lute! - Magical Lute, founded in the Temple of Wyrdsplei, granting the user +1 Strength and 6-pack Abs. Frostbrand - A frozen sword that deals extra cold damage and gives resistance to Fire. History Canon General Knowledge Born of an elven father and a half-elven mother, Caen Liadon was born into nobility and quickly realized that his voice was a very powerful tool. Being able to talk himself out of anything, Caen was able to gain lots of allies and friends in his youth, especially if any messed with his older brother. Varis. In their youth, both Caen and Varis trained under their father to become Bladesingers, an elven style of wizards where they fuse both magic and martial weaponry for combat. Unfortunately, it didn't work out and Caen decided to go to Law School to become a lawyer. Caen went on and had a career in being a lawyer for well over 20 years. His natural charisma won many cases and Caen was known to be one of the bests in the area. Caen assumed quite a mass of gold for himself, bought a house fit for a noble, and eat great for many days. Caen left his lawyer days behind and became an adventurer. He joined a loose society of scholars and orators in the bardic arts and learned new techniques of performance and magic. Caen learned that his brother is around Teol somewhere, and went to the continent to search for him and also make a name for himself in the new continent. RP/Spoilers -Currently None- Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Family * Varis Liadon: Caen's older brother; Eldritch Knight; currently in Teol somewhere.. Friends * Caen considers the members of the Adventurer's Guild his friends and tries to learn more about and become better friends with them, especially the ones that fought along side with him in missions. Accomplishments * Secured the Adventurer's Guild's Victory against the Whitehorn Guild by using some risky tactics. Trivia * Caen was loosely created based on Scanlan's Burt Reynold Impression as a lawyer. * Caen's backstory was created mainly by Xanathar's This Is Your Life. * Caen's two sides are basically Pheonix Wright and Jeff Winger. * Caen's armor is based off the Witcher III's Mastercrafted Cat School Armor. (Optional Section) Featured RP List -Crazy Train